This invention relates to a modular structural assembly, and, more particularly, to a modular structural assembly which utilizes lightweight panels which are easily assembled and easily attached to the frame of the structure.
Many types of enclosures or structures are advantageously provided in a do-it-yourself form so that a homeowner, for example, can purchase the components of the structure inexpensively and assembly it himself. If the structure is to be marketable in a knocked-down form, it should be capable of being assembled relatively quickly and easily without expert assistance while at the same time providing a completed structure which is both aesthetically pleasing and functional.
The invention provides a modular structural assembly which can be sold in a knocked-down form and which can be used to make a greenhouse or other enclosure. The assembly includes frame members which are connected to form an outer frame and panel struts and panel sheets which are used to form a plurality of rectangular panels. The panels are formed merely by interconnecting four struts to form a rectangular panel frame, stretching one of the sheets over the panel frame, and securing the sheet to the struts with removable clips. Thereafter, each panel is inserted between a pair of frame members and secured thereto by panel clips to form an enclosure. Although the panels are held firmly in place, the panels can be easily removed and replaced to repair damaged panels or to install panels with different sheet material. For example, some panels may use opaque or translucent plastic sheeting for light control, some panels may use mesh sheeting or screening for ventilation, or some panels may use colored plastic sheeting for decoration.